


A Storm in Kansai

by Kuugenthefox



Category: Girlish Number (Anime)
Genre: F/F, Slice of Life, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 07:42:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10271678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuugenthefox/pseuds/Kuugenthefox
Summary: Things are as they always are. Chitose runs her mouth, Kazuha gets drunk and Koto struggles to make ends meet. And some things aren't as usual. Kicked in motion by one very obnoxious self-centered voice actress, two of her peers find out that they might be a good fit.





	

Taking off the large beanie hat, the scarf, sunglasses and mantle, Momoka finally felt like a human being again. “It's such a pain to disguise myself like this.”

“If you reach my level of stealth skill, you won't have-”

“You go undetected because nobody but me cares about you.” Momoka shot down her date with the precision of a trained sniper. “And I think I shouldn't care either.”

“They just haven't realized my good points.” Downing a third of her draft beer in one go, Momoka's date exhaled in joy. “Want one too?”

“You know I can't-”

“Nobody is gonna know.”

“Well, that's right, you'll know.”

“Was work shitty today? You've got even more of a poison tongue than usual.”

“I don't know how to feel about you telling me I got a poison tongue.” Finally sitting down, Momoka raised her hand and a waitress approached. “Edamane and Amazake.”

“So? What's been going on at work?”

“The director is making me do all these weird noises.”

“What show is this for?”

“Amanchu.”

“Oh, that show. So, what, you don't like your role?”

“Forget it. I didn't go through the trouble of getting to our date in time to talk about work.”

“Eh, but that's the main thing we have going on in our lives.”

“You mean my life.”

“Wow, you really need that amazake. Or some real sake.”

“You just wanna get me drunk again.”

“Hey, it worked that one time and now we're dating.”

“My autobiography is gonna be titled _Bad Life Choices_.”

“You seen Yae lately?”

“Kugayama? She's been as busy as me. She's playing main characters in two shows that are airing right now, right? That thing about demi-humans and… what was the other one?”

“Fortune telling. I'm actually watching that one. Yae as the serious, hard-working character? That's a real hoot to listen to!”

“You're the worst.”

“But you love me for that, right?”

“I never said I love you.”

“But you do, right? Like, no way you'd go all in disguise to see me if you didn't.”

“You're only sharp when it comes to stroking your ego.”

“Hah, listen and behold. You still work with Kazuha from time to time, right?”

“Shibasaki-san? Is there some sort of scandal about her that I don't know of? Did she set a producer on fire for telling her to prance around in a swimsuit?”

“You got some imagination, Momoka. Nah, nothing like that. Like, it came to my attention there is someone we both know and worked with that's got a massive crush on her. Like, we're talking hardcore otaku level.”

“Is this where you tell me you wanna date Shibasaki-san instead?”

“Too much of a stick in the mud for my taste. I'm talking about Kansai-ben, you know, Koto.”

“Kata… kura? Was it? The one from when we worked on KuuSure.”

“Geh… don't bring up that **thing**. I'm drinking here.”

Momoka's edamame and amazake were brought in just then. The two of them sat all the way in the back of a dimly lit bar that specialized in light jazz music; Momoka's choice. There was no way any of her fans would expect her there, or look for her. Even if someone saw her, they'd just think they're mistaken.

“So Katakura-san has a crush on Shibasaki? How do you even know that?”

“We both did some voices for a new game, what's it called… something something souls.”

“At least remember the projects you work. Where did all that personality improvement go that was showing promise after KuuSure?”

“I usually remember them! We just did grunt work and happened to come in at the same time. I was late, though.”

Momoka smiled and reached across the table to feed Chitose a piece of edamame. “So?”

“Like, she went to talk to the sound producer or something and left her phone behind and I was **really** bored and-”

“I should report you to the police.”

“I just looked! It was like, **Kazuha World** in there. There was like four gigabyte of photos on there. From looking at the thumbnails, almost all of Kazuha.”

“Knowing you, you went right up to her and asked if she likes Shibasaki, right?”

“Didn't get the chance. But you see Kazuha all the time, right? You should tell her there's a fellow seiyuu totally crushing on her.”

“Why?”

“Because it'll be hilarious to see her reaction of course!”

“I joke with you about a lot of things, but messing up people's relationships is low, even for you.”

“What do you mean?”

“So I go tell Shibasaki, she calls Katakura's agency and tells them to put a stop to that. So then Shibasaki-san is pissed off and freaked out, Katakura-san is probably fired and we're both short two friends.”

“Dark. You should dye your hair black and wear some skull earrings before you say stuff like that.”

“Even if Katakura-san doesn't get fired, imagine what she'll feel like if she finds out her big crush is disgusted by her.”

“Hey, you never know, maybe Shibasaki-san digs her type?”

“Well, she is prettier than you at least.”

“There you go again.”

“No, really.”

“Come on, come on.”

Momoka stubbed Chitose's foot under the table. “I'm putting up with all of this because I don't think I'll actually do better than you, ever. There's basically nobody on offer in our industry anyway. I can't even imagine the tabloid headlines if they find out I'm sleeping with another girl; and one with a mouth like a public toilet at that.”

“Is that how you tell me you wanna do that kinky golden shower stuff?”

“How do you even say gross stuff like that without batting an eye?”

“Doesn't bother me. I know you wouldn't wanna do that anyway.”

“It wouldn't surprise me if we're the only lesbians in the industry, at least around our age.”

“Koto isn't around our age. She's like, ancient.”

“My mother is older than Katakura-san is.”

“Eh, that makes her ancient too. But I know better than to say that to her face.”

“You're saying it to **my** face.”

“But you know I don't mean that in some shitty way.”

“Yeah, it's your personality that's shitty. I'm gonna go to the bathroom. Try not to offend the entire universe while I'm gone.”

“Universe doesn't matter as long as you forgive me.”

Mamoka smiled and went further into the back, into the ladies room. The door was barely closed when Chitose nearly lunged across the table and grabbed Momoka's phone. “2-1-5-1. Momoka, you really shouldn't use your girlfriend's birthday as your pin. But hey, that makes it easier for me. Let's see… Shibasaki… Shibasaki… Momo, why do you nickname all your contacts. Stoneface? That's gotta be her. Oh yeah, jackpot, it even says Shibasaki in the details. Okay, let's get this rolling.” Typing up a storm, Chitose hit send and smirked. Starting a mobile game, Chitose leaned back and looked at the stuff Momoka was collecting to pass the time.

When the blonde finally returned from the bathroom, Chitose was bored with the mobile game already. “What's so great about this Fire Emblem Heroes? There aren't any girls that are as cute as me.”

“Can you not hijack my phone?” Taking it from Chitose's hands, Momoka kicked her foot. “Lemme sit.”

“On my lap? I don't have any 100 yen bills on me, you know!”

“I'm gonna end you one day.”

About twenty kilometers away, in a different bar; one that served somewhat shady drinks to their customers, a phone started vibrating without mercy and a drunk picked it up. “Tha heck? Shono?”

Back over where Chitose and Momoka were, Momoka's phone started ringing just minutes after she had come back from the bathroom, still sitting on Chitose's lap and feeding her edamame, constantly tempted to shove it up her nose. “Ugh, a call? Now?”

“Ignore it.” Chitose enveloped Momoka's fingers with her lips.

Ignoring Chitose instead, Momoka instinctively had a bad feeling when she saw Shibasaki's caller ID. “You **didn't**.”

“What are my chances with faking innocence?”

“Zero.”

“I totally did.”

Momoka picked up. “Yes?”

“What's the meaning of those texts?” Kazuha tried her best to speak clearly, having downed a large glass of water just before making the call.

“Chitose sent them.”

“Karasuma? You are still spending time with that deviant?”

 _Not just time._ “Well, yeah. I didn't see the texts, but I can take a good guess what they're about.”

“You have Katakura's number, right?”

“Huh? Yeah, probably. I'm sure Chitose has it either way.”

“Has what?” Chitose tried to listen in to the call but knew that if she pushed her luck here, she was gonna go home empty-handed.

“Gimme. Gimme her number.”

“Now look, I know you're probably freaked out, but she's just got a crush-”

“I'mma gonna do her brains out.”

 _What?_ “Sorry, I think the music is making me hear things. What did you say?”

“I'mma gonna call her up and make 'er spill all the beans and then I'mma gunna do her 'ntil I can't more 'nymore.”

 _Oh great, it's like Chitose knew this girl was gonna be drunk as heck._ “You should go home and-”

“Gimme her number. Ya know what? I dun' care, I'mma gunna call 'er agency or agen' or sumethin'.” _Beep. Beep. Beep._

“She actually hung up on me. Chitose, what the heck?”

“What did she even say?”

“I am not telling you, as punishment.”

=== A Storm in Kansai ===

“Yes, yes, I'm coming.” The doorbell was ringing incessantly. _Who the heck 's it this late at night? I swear to god, if it's Chi-sama with some stupid excuse, I am gonna leave her out there_. Opening the door, Koto was immediately assault by something big and heavy falling on top of her. Landing uncomfortably hard on the floor, Koto felt the hard ground beneath and a lot of softness right on top of her. Her vision was obscured by characteristically violet hair that she would recognize even in a crowd of thousands. _K-Kazuha-sama?_!

“Kyatacurra...” Slurring her words and burping before she could get out anything but her name, Shibasaki Kazuha left the world of the waking and fell right asleep on top of Koto.

 _Eh… **Eh?!**_ _W-What what what? What's going on? What's Kazuha-sama doing at my place? And why in the middle of the night? And why drunk?!_ “K-Kazuha-sama, please wake up.” Shaking the girl lightly, then harder, Koto immediately stopped when the blue haired seiyuu made a weird gulping noise. Slowly pushing her aside and getting out from under Kazuha, Koto reached for a cellphone that wasn't in her jeans but on the table of her one room apartment. _I can't leave her on the floor!_ Putting Kazuha's arm around her own shoulder, Koto lifted her up. _Wow, she smells like a distillery_. She would have been so turned on by this situation, but she was completely overloaded with stimuli and adrenaline.

Managing to put Kazuha on her bed, Koto took a deep breath, then another and a third and so on until she felt light headed and needed to sit down. _Kazuha-sama's smell… her smell…_ _No, stop, Katakura Koto, get a hold of yourself. Something obviously isn't right! Something might have happened to her!_

Standing back up and checking Kazuha's pockets, Koto closed one eye. “I'm sorry, Kazuha-sama.” Finding her phone, Koto looked at the list of last numbers dialed and _Sonou_ _Momoka_ immediately stuck out to her. Dialing the number from her own cell, Koto anxiously turned her back towards Kazuha. _Kazuha-sama is on my bed… I am not going to be able to sleep in that bed without going crazy ever again_. “Ah, yes, Sonou-san? I'm sorry to call you so late-”

“ **Mo~mo~ka** , put down the phone and come back to bed~. I'm still thirsty.”

“Shut up, Chitose!”

“Whoever that is can wait until later! This place isn't cheap! You know, why are we even in a love hotel, we could just crash at my place. Gotou won't bat an eye-” There was lot of noise, various noises and Chitose's voice got smaller and smaller.

_I shouldn't have called. I just overheard something I can impossibly pretend I didn't hear._

“Katakura? It's the middle of the night. Did something happen?” _With Shibasaki?_

“Ah, yes, as a matter of fact… _something_ happened. Kazuha-sama, I mean Shibasaki-san rung up a storm at my door just a few minutes ago and she looks… I think this state is beyond regular drunk. I don't think she'll wake up anytime soon.”

“That's Chitose's fault.”

“Chi-sama?”

“You heard what the person with me said, didn't you?”

 _Do I tell the truth? I totally did hear everything. It's impossible to not hear Chi-sama._ “I apologize, but yes.”

“You understand I need you to keep that a secret.”

“That you and Chi-sama are-”

“Sleeping together and dating. Chitose is a pest and looked at your phone the other day when you met at a recording session and got the big idea into her head that you have a fatal crush on Shibasaki-san. I don't know if it's true or not, but either way, she sent Shibasaki a message saying as much and she reacted… well, she **reacted**.”

“Chi-sama… looking at other people's phones.”

“She also used my phone to sent Shibasaki that text.”

“Chi-sama….” _I don't know what to say_.

“So what, Shibasaki is passed out at your place? I know this sounds bad but you should take her phone and call her agent and let them know where she is.”

“If… if I may ask, what am I supposed to **do**?”

“About what?”

“Kazuha-sama.”

“Well, even if you have that crush, she's the type to never forgive you and throw you into a hole if you take advantage of her when she's passed out drunk.”

“But… what am I supposed to tell her when she wakes up?”

“Isn't that your decision? For what it's worth, Chitose spiked my drink, got me drunk and took me to her place and recorded me babbling about how I like her so I figured I might as well come out and make the best of the situation. So maybe you should just confront her. If she went all the way over to your place in the middle of the night, drunk on top of that, she probably likes you. Or she wants to punch your face in. But probably likes you.”

“Sonou-san… I think Chi-sama is rubbing off on you.”

“We all got our burdens to bear. I'm hanging up. Don't molest Shibasaki in her sleep, she'll seriously kill you.” And the line went dead without any time for Koto to reply.

_**What do I do now**?!_

=== A Storm in Kansai ===

The world was on fire. And smelled like puke. And tasted like puke. _I know this feeling_. Opening her eyes, the full might of the blinding power of a supernova assaulted her, burning her very optic nerves on an atomic level; or so she felt. _So bright!_ Closing her eyes again, shutting them tight like her life depended on it, Kazuha was disgusted by the taste in her mouth and how dry it was. Trying, merely **trying** to turn around resulted in what felt like a crowbar launched from a cannon and then accelerated by a photon collider hitting her head.

Nausea welled up from the bottomless pits of misery that were her stomach and she tried to cover her mouth but her arms didn't respond the way she wanted them to and she could only lay still in agonizing pain and cough up nothing because nothing was left. _Dying can't be worse than this… what did I even do last night… I haven't been this hung over in months, maybe years…_

“Kazuha-sama… here, some water...” Koto, with rings as black and wide as space itself under her eyes, put a small bottle of water, already opened, to Kazuha's mouth, who greedily sucked out the liquid and washed away the disgusting taste in her mouth.

“Thanks… Katakura? What are you doing in my-” _This isn't my room_. “What am I doing here?”

“You… appeared shortly after midnight on my doorstep and passed out. I put you in my bed so you could sleep off your- however many drinks you had last night.”

 _That must have been a lot_. “Thank you. I cannot believe I would impose on someone else like this...” _Why would I come here, though? I could have easily taken a taxi or called my agent… there is no reason to come to Katakura's…_ “If this is your bed, where did you sleep?”

“I didn't.” _There's no way I could have slept in the same room as you_.

“It looks like I was quite the bothers.” Bearing the pain of a bear treating her like a delicious snack and a pack of hyenas taking the leftovers, Kazuha sat up in Koto's bed and felt another wave of nausea.

“If you'd like I can fix a bath or something. My bathtub is small but-”

“I cannot possibly impose any more than this. Did I have my phone-” Kazuha remembered something. _I was in a bar, drinking because work had been stressful. And I got a text message from Sonou. But it wasn't Sonou. And the text was-_ Kazuha tried so hard to not blush that her face turned red from the sheet intensity of her focus. “Did I say… anything strange?”

“I'm not sure what counts as strange after last night.”

Kazuha put just her fingertips to her forehead, making a brooding expression. “I am going to kill Karasuma.”

“That seems to be a sentiment that's going around.”

“What?”

“Don't mind me.”

“I need to call my agent. Did I have my phone on me?”

“I apologize but I took the liberty of calling your agent late last night and telling them you're here.”

“Thank you. I can't believe I've been this much of a bother to another person.”

“Absolutely not! There is no way you could ever be a bother to me, Kazuha-sama!” Koto clenched her fists and made an intense expression. “Ah. I mean-”

“Is it true? What Karasuma said?”

“What… did Chi-sama say?”

“She claims you are-” _Obsessed with me. I cannot possibly accuse her of something like that. I am still wearing all my clothes and I cannot imagine she would have touched me inappropriately without my consent._ “That you have a crush on me.”

Koto's body answered for her by turning her face to a scarlet red. Looking awkwardly away, Koto wished she could have told her under different circumstances. “Am I… disgusting? For feeling this way.”

“I might be from an extremely rural area but I am not that old-fashioned.” Trying to get out of bed, and standing on her legs, proved to be a significant challenge because the world was turning much faster than it was supposed to. Grabbing hold of Koto's shoulder, Kazuha supported herself to keep standing. “I myself would be disgusting if I thought that way.”

“You-?”

“I deeply respect my father, but men are- men are just not something I could imagine being intimate with.” Kazuha tried to look serious but couldn't maintain an expression that was not filled with nausea. “I'm sorry… I think… I might have to accept your gratuitous offer of a bath.” She made another gulping noise and the nausea got even stronger. “I… I didn't… dirty the room, did I?”

Koto unintentionally glanced at the bucket next to the bed- a bucket she had cleaned and emptied out thrice so far. “Of course not.”

Carrying Kazuha to the bathroom, which was tiny, Koto put a towel within reach and turned on both the heat and the hot water. _This is no time to think about my bills._ “Please take your time.”

“We'll talk after this.”

“O-Okay.” _S-She said she'd be disgusting, too. So that means… she prefers women, right? But, but, but, that doesn't mean she likes me. Or that I'm her type. Maybe she just meant she accepts gay people and-_

“Katakura.”

“Yes?!”

“I don't mean to be rude but… I would prefer to bathe alone.”

The bathroom door was slammed shut at mach speed, with Koto on one side and Kazuha on the other. Both of them were usually the calm type, the grown-up type, but thrust into turbulent and chaotic situations, like this, they behaved like everyone else did. _My heart's beatin' like crazy. It's gonna explode if this keeps up. I gotta call Chi-sama and ask her what the heck's goin' on!_

Speed dialing Chitose's number, Koto glanced at the still warm bed and the especially seductive looking pillow. _It… must smell totally like Kazuha-sama_. “Ah, Chi-sama?”

“Katakura… don't tell me you are calling about Shibasaki again.” Momoka, sleep deprived and also still half-asleep answered Chitose's phone because the latter slept like a rock still.

“I don't know what I'm supposed to do. She is pretty hung over but she remembers-”

“Just gamble on your feelings getting returned.” And Momoka hung up. Seconds later, the blonde threw the phone on the carpet below and crawled back under the blanket to cuddle with Chitose. _I'm not old enough to play love counsel_.

Koto on the other hand thought the opposite. _I'm the oldest of us four and I keep calling people much younger than me for advice_. Putting her phone down, Koto opened up a window and put the comforter over the small balcony to air out. _It's a waste… but I don't want Kazuha-sama to think I'm a freak_.

Inside the bathroom, the girl in question was still trying to sort out her thoughts. _After all of that, there is no way I can talk my way out of this. I pretty much confessed to being gay already anyway. My father will make a massive scene when he finds out, so I've been keeping it a secret. I don't even look at Yuri manga or anime. If she has a crush on me it should be easy to get her to keep it a secret, but… should I turn her down or not? I have known her for a decently long time, but it would be suspicious if I suddenly spent a lot of time with her. On the other hand, it will be even more difficult for me to secretly date a woman outside the industry, and I have my doubts another chance will present itself. She's a nice person and I… suppose I like her well enough. She is not exactly my type, and she certainly isn't the beautiful or graceful type, Well… maybe she is a little my type. I like her hair a lot. And out of all the voice actors I know, she is probably one that I can relate to the most. She can drink really well, too. And she's responsible. She does have a lot of good points, unlike that good for nothing Karasuma or that poison tongue Sonou._

Alone with her thoughts, Kazuha slowly felt better, soaking away the poison she had voluntarily ingested last night. _I need to make clear that I am not going to… well, what am I going to do? Date her? I don't even know if her type of affection is like that. There are many fanatical fans of voice actors these days._

Minutes passed like cars on a highway and Kazuha had found both her resolve, a solution and enough stability to get out of the bathtub, only to be confronted with the issue of not having anything to wear but her old clothes. Opening the bathroom door just the tiniest of gaps, Kazuha hoped that Katakura wouldn't come running and peek at her naked. “Katakura? Do you perhaps have something I could wear? My clothes smell like I've toured every bar in Tokyo.”

“One minute!” Koto frantically looked through her drawers for her best clothes until she remembered she owned nothing that could be called _best clothes_. A very long white sweater one piece was the best she could do; something she was far too embarrassed to wear herself outside.

Trying to be more her usual self, Koto approached the bathroom casually, her head slightly turned away, and handed the clothes over. “They might be a bit of a tight fit. You're taller than me.” _Yes! That was perfectly normal!_ _Keep this up, Katakura Koto!_

“Even so, I appreciate you even lending me your clothes after giving up your bed for me after I rudely intruded.” _I made quite an ass out of myself. And after how much I berate people, too._ Taking the clothes and closing the door, Kazuha didn't bother locking it. Looking at the underwear she had been provided with and imagining herself wearing the same underwear from the day before, which would probably smell **through** her other clothes, it was a choice made quickly. _They fit better than I expected. Well, we're not too different._ _If this had been Sonou or Karasuma, I would've been in deep trouble; for various reasons._

Tugging on the bottom of the one piece sweater, Kazuha looked at herself in the mirror. Her hair and face was a mess. She wore clothing she was not used to and someone else's underwear on top of that. _This is going to be an awful day. At least I'm not as popular as Sonou or there would definitely be a scandal waiting for me after this_. Stepping out of the bathroom, Kazuha immediately saw Katakura sitting on the bed, looking at her. A few steps toward her, Kazuha stepped just an arm's reach away.

“Thank you for the clothes. I will return them-”

“Ah, don't bother. I bought that bra a size too big and I'm never wearin' that sweater anyway. You know, like, that's just not me, right? Someone like me wearing that.”

“Is that so? In that case, should we get right to it?”

“To… what?”

“Drunk or not, I came her under the assumption that you have in fact romantic feelings for me. Let me re-affirm if that is true.”

“Woah… that sure is something to ask me straight out the gate.”

“How else am I supposed to say it?!” Kazuha couldn't think of another way to ask. “We talked about a lot of things before, so I was assuming that you would be fine with a direction question. I'm sorry I'm not the type to act cutesy-”

“No, no, no, that ain't what I meant! It's just like… I think my face would 'ave melted off in embarrassment if I tried sayin' that to you.”

“I'm amazed you can say **that** to me with a straight face.”

Both of them looked at each other for a long minute before their excitement and anxiousness seemed to dissipate slowly into the air. “I suppose after an entrance like that, nothing I say will have that much impact.”

“And with my walls being full of posters of characters you voiced, there aren't any excuses I can make.”

“Well, yes.”

“So… I'll just come right out and say it. Yeah, I do think of you that way.”

“Since when? Since Okinawa? That was the first time we were close.”

“No, no, it wasn't until after KuuSure was done 'n everythin'. I was back to doing mostly grunt work and ya see, I figured out I really enjoyed our time together. But I thought to myself, better fantasize from afar- god, I didn't realize how bad that sounds until I said it out loud.” Koto looked towards the window and wished she could turn to air.

“With this industry and the general chances for me to be interested in women, I can see why you wouldn't confront me.”

“The odds of four of the five KuuSure mains being into ladies must be staggering. There's a god o' fortune in a ditch somewhere after being robbed for all he had.”

“Four? Karasuma and Sonou?”

“Yep.”

“Those two are just right for each other.” Kazuha sat on the opposing end of the bed and was very glad for the fresh air that was streaming into the room from outside. The shower had helped, but her headache was there to stay and getting settled. “I'm impressed they manage to keep it a secret. Sonou is really popular.”

“Chi-sama is even more unpopular than me, though.” Koto didn't mince her words. “Not that that's any surprise.”

“Of course it isn't.”

They both thought the same thing. _I really want to talk about just anything else. This situation is terrible_.

“You're unpopular?” _I have a steady stream of work coming in, and still… Sonou is even more busy than I am. How is she even finding time to see that good for nothing Karasuma?_

“But I do get work! 's just no main roles or anythin' like that. Except that role in Qualidea Code.”

“I don't believe I've seen that show.”

“I've been watching Keijo and Gabriel Dropout though. I can't believe you can play characters so different so easily.”

“It was most likely my popularity and not my skill that got me the role in Keijo. There are many other qualified voice actors that could have voiced that character just as well and with less effort.”

Koto's phone vibrated and both girls felt strangely relieved. “It's my agency. Yes?” Koto made a few approving noises. “Really? Yes! I mean, thank you very much!” Hanging up Koto was beaming from side to side. “I've actually got an offer for a regularly appearing secondary character.”

“Congratulations.”

“I never heard of that title though. Eromanga-sensei.”

“You received an offer for that?”

“You heard of it before?”

“I'm also playing a secondary character there.”

“Really? That's gotta be fate!”

And the second they realized they were back to talking about the elephant in the room, they went quiet again, for over a minute at that. Koto was the one to break the awkward silence first. “This is really stupid. Yeah, I'm in love with you, Kazuha-sama. _Better to have loved and lost than not loved at all_ they say!”

 _I think I've actually heard that quote before._ “You're awfully quick to assume that I am going to turn you down.”

“If ya gonna turn me down, don't gimme false hope. That'd be real cruel.”

“Why would you think I'd do that?”

“A popular voice actress involved romantically with another, far less popular voice actress? That's just screamin' career ending scandal right there. Ya shouldn't take a risk like that. And ya don't even like me that way, right? I mean, we didn't stay in touch at all after KuuSure.”

“I'm… very busy. And I generally don't think about romance. My father would most likely raise a terrible fuss.” Kazuha sighed. “I can't imagine he would be approving of my… preferences. Do your parents know?”

“Of course. I didn't tell them, but they were pretty understandin' when they found out.”

“How'd they find out?”

“Eh, you're goin' to make me tell you that?”

“If you don't-”

“I'm jokin', jokin'! I was off-shit from our butler cafe at the cultural fes' in my third high-school year and I was kinda foolin' around with a girl I was seein' on 'n off. We didn't wanna be officially datin' or anythin' so we just kinda got together 'n did, you know, couple stuff 'n things. My parents had the good fortune of catching me and her kissin' behind a tree outside.”

“That build up like quite the story but it sounds fairly uneventful.”

“My dad was kinda mad, but my mom runs the house 'n he didn't make a fuss. My mom is kinda over the top. She 'd all be _I'm glad you got good taste 'least, she's real cutie._ Can you believe that? Saying that to your daughter.”

“I think my dad would behave like a daimyo warlord if he found out I like women.”

“You never know. With the whole deal about your swimsuit shots, things panned out different from what you expected, too, right?”

“I was honestly surprised you didn't come with me.”

“I thought I'd be meddling too much. You know, you told me I like ta meddle!”

“You would have been welcome.”

“Might 'a fallen for you right then.” _Ah._

“About that – professionally speaking, I shouldn't get involved with you like that. But personally, I don't see myself having any other options I would find acceptable.”

“Acceptable, huh. Yeah, I didn't think I'd score any better than that.”

“People falling in love with the person of their dreams and having a happy end is just something we find in fiction. In real life, it's all compromises and settling for good instead of perfect. Honestly, it might make me more comfortable that I can think of you as just another person instead of this person I want to put on a pedestal. It lets me consider my options calmly and realistically.”

“All of this isn't very much like the romances we voice, ain't it?”

“Fiction is fiction.”

“Well, you're right about that. Sitting next to you like this kinda puts my feelings in perspective, too.”

“You're not nervous?”

“Hella nervous. About to bite my nails off.”

“I see.”

“Is that all you're gonna say? _I see?_ You're really leaving me hanging here!”

“This makes me wonder how exactly Sonou and Karasume went through this.”

“Knowing Chi-sama, she just moved up to Sonou-san, right up in her face, and was all _Be my woman_.” Trying her best Chitose impression, Koto turned towards Kazuha, hoping to earn at least a smile from the side. But she was instead staring right into the eyes of the slightly younger girl. _So close_!

“Be my woman.”

“Please don't joke around like that. It's bad for my heart.”

“I'm not joking. I really have no idea how to ask someone out.” Keeping her serious face, Kazuha did feel nervous herself. _My agent is probably going to whine a lot about this, and it will be a massive pain to keep it a secret, but I don't want to spend my entire life pursuing a career and never experience anything else._ “So even if I have to copy that brazen girl, I'll do so.”

“R-Really? You're really serious? You'd be okay with someone like me? Some average voice actress that lives in a tiny flat?”

“Yeah. Is there something wrong with that?”

“N-No! I just thought… someone that's kinda glamorous like you would want someone better. Like Sonou-san.”

“She's too young. And as much as you like to meddle, you understand me. Momoka is…- come to think of it, you call me Kazuha-sama, and even refer to that good for nothing Chitose as Chi-sama, yet you call by her family name and with -san?”

“Just a habit!”

“You do understand that a relationship like this would most likely put both of us out of work if it became public.”

“It's hard to even think about _this relationship_ considering I was the type to gaze from afar until not even ten hours ago.”

“You would rather it stay that way?”

“Heck no! If this business taught me anything, then it's to take a chance when you get one!”

“I feel that I should have spent more time thinking about this, but the last time I didn't follow through with my feelings, I ended up in a swimsuit shoot.”

 _You still hold a grudge about that, don't you? You looked so hot in that, though. I probably watched it like a hundred times, at least._ “Is there anything you like about me?”

“Well, I can say for certain that so far there is nothing I dislike at least. Visually speaking, you're pretty attractive.”

“I can't take it seriously when someone beautiful like you says that.” Koto laughed it off but felt relieved deep down. _Attractive… I like to think I'm attractive, but I don't have Sonou's cute appeal, Yae-chi's innocence or Kazuha-sama's mature charm. So I always figured I'm just plain average_. “What, does that mean my personality isn't attractive? Hey.”

Kazuha covered her lips with the top of her hand. “Are you sure that voice acting is who you meant to be? Maybe you should have gone into comedy. They do say that people with a k-”

“Don't say it! Don't say that people with a kansai accent are good at comedy! That's so terribly cliché!” Koto slapped herself in back of her head. “Now I said it.”

Kazuha glanced at the wall clock. It was ten past nine; she was late. “I have to go to the agency. Even after calling in about last night, I still have to go to work.”

“Same.”

Picking up her phone from the table, Kazuha opened her contacts. “Your number?”

Taking out her own phone and giving it to Kazuha, Koto scratched her chin. “So… what do we do now?”

“How does Friday evening sound?”

“For what?”

“Our first date. We only established we would both like to go out. Nothing more.”

“A date, huh… I don't have anything I can wear.”

“We're just going to drink together for now.”

“The way we're dealing with this is kinda… uninspired, you know?”

“You think so? Well, would you prefer we jump into it head first like Karasuma-”

“ **No thanks**.” Koto breathed a sigh of relief. “Anything but that. Only Chi-sama can do things her way.”

“I thought so.” Handing Koto's phone back to her, Kazuha felt just a little embarrassed about it. “I entered my number as well. I have a lot of sessions this week, so we probably can't see each other, but-”

“I can call you.”

“Yes.” Standing up, Kazuha felt strange as she walked to the door, Koto right behind her. _This… was the right decision, I hope. It's a danger to my career, but I'm 24 already and the older I get the less options I am going to have. And even though she's not perfect, neither am I_.

Opening the door, Kazuha turned around once. “I think it… will serve both of our expectations if we pretend most of the last twelve hours never happened and I simply asked you out on a date. Even if that will be difficult.”

“Pretending… no, acting!” Koto offered with a smile and Kazuha looked at her in surprise. “Too much?”

“No, That was an almost insightful correction. I'm looking forward to Friday already.”

Both of them looked at each other for an awkwardly long moment. “Uhm… I'll see you there. Or maybe we'll meet at an audition.” Koto was hopeful that she was actually going to get that role for _Eromanga-sensei_ , not only to get paid but also to see Kazuha at work.

“It's strange. Normally we'd have no problem saying our goodbyes by just saying _Good work_ and parting ways.”

“It's strange all right.” Koto closed her eyes and smiled.

“Then.” Kazuha turned and walked away slowly, not used to wearing a sweater dress. There were no pockets for her phone, either, so she had to carry it in her arm.

“Kazuha-sama! Your bag, your bag!” Koto only now remembered that as she saw her potential girlfriend walk away. Storming into her apartment and grabbing the handbag that Kazuha carried around everywhere, Koto nearly pushed it into her hands. “And… what should I do with your clothes?”

“I can't bring them with me to the agency, and having you bring them to my house is unacceptable after imposing this much. I'll have… my agent come and pick them up. There is no scenario that I can think of where I can keep my seeing you a secret from him without being overly suspicious.”

“That kinda makes me nervous.”

“He's lacking in presence but otherwise he does his job well.” Kazuha put her phone away, hung the bag from her shoulder and waved to Koto.

Walking back to her apartment, Koto closed the door and pinched her cheek so hard that tears came to her eyes, and then some. “It's not a dream. Heck yeah!”

=== A Storm in Kansai ===

Sitting on her bed with her phone in hand, Koto stared at the screen. _Do I call her? It's only been like twelve hours or so, but I… I'm kind of freaking out here thinking I imagined it all; that crazy series of happenings_.

Without any warning her phone started to ring with one of the character songs that Kazuha had done in the past and Koto got startled so badly that she dropped her phone. Picking it up, if only to hold it the wrong way, she answered the call. “Yes?”

“Kataku- No, I mean, Koto?”

“Yes, yes, it's me.” _What am I doing responding like this is a comedy routine?!_

“I'm sorry for calling so late. I just got home. My agent had an impossibly large number of questions my last 24 hours.”

“That can't have been good.”

“I thought I would at least let you know that while he thinks it is dangerous and playing with fire that he is going to help out when needed to keep all of this a secret.”

“That's a real relief.”

“I was hoping to… ask you if you could contact Karasuma and Sonoe and make sure that they don't spread any rumors.”

“Oh, I doubt that's gonna be an issue. We know about them dating and Sonou-san has a lot more to lose than we. And Chi-sama probably knows better than to mess up her own relationship.”

“That's… kind of dark.”

“It is?!”

“Yes. I like that. Sometimes we have to make decisions like that.”

“For a second there I thought I stepped on a landmine.”

“About my agent again; he did suggest something I'm asking you to consider. Change agencies and come work at Iroha Productions. You would start over as a newbie, but my agent did suggest that it is highly likely you could piggyback off some of the offers I get. You would have to start over as a new actress but, and I hope you won't be upset about this, with your current track record, that might not be a bad thing. Your issue is your lack of work, not a lack of expertise.”

“I don't actually know if I can just do that.”

“You'll have to talk to whoever is in charge of you at Numpro.”

“I don't know though. It's kinda hard to make a living out of this right now already.”

“Even if you're paid much less then and get no royalties, the amount of work you'll be doing will be significantly higher. A voice actress with your level of experience but the status of a newbie will be in high demand.”

“Are you… praising me?”

“I'm just stating my opinion. Unlike Karasuma, you are not actually a bad actress.”

“You **really** hate her, don't you?”

“It will be much less suspicious if we keep seeing each other should we work at the same agency.”

“That's true. I'm a bit attached to Numpro, but sometimes a girl gotta put herself on the line.”

“There will be complications to your on-going work and offers you have, so you should take care of those things.”

“I will.”

“I'm sorry to cut things short but I didn't exactly have a pleasant rest last night, so-”

“I'm glad you called. I was way too nervous to call. Like, I was thinking: _What if she's in an important discussion_? _”_

“Sleep well, Kataku- I really ought to stop calling you by your last name. Sleep well, Koto.”

=== A Storm in Kansai ===

“It makes me feel a little paranoid.” Kazuha sat down at the bar, with her hair in a ponytail and fake glasses on. “I felt this was unnecessary, but my agent insisted.”

“A ponytail looks amazing on you.”

“I feel like it makes my forehead stand out too much.” Kazuha tugged at a few hairs right above her hairline.

“What do you want?”

“You know I don't care.”

“As long as you can get drunk, right?”

“You remembered that?”

“I have a good memory actually. Two vodka, vanilla. I always thought that was kind of boring. Sake really easy to drink, so I thought we could try something harder.”

Kazuha leaned a little towards Koto. “You came prepared.”

“I was so giddy to come here that I couldn't sleep until like two in the morning last night.”

Their drinks were served and Koto picked up her glass first. “Let's not get you so drunk that you pass out after falling on top of another girl though.”

Kazuha picked up her glass as well. “No promises.”

Clinking glasses, two shots of vodka vanished and were refilled quickly. “Were you at work right before you came here?”

Kazuha downed her second shot. “I went home first to switch into something a little fancier. I didn't want to show up to our first date looking like I always do.”

“Kinda surreal to call it our first date. We went drinking together multiple times and talked about a lot of stuff, so there's not really a lot to talk about now.”

“You said you dated before-” Shot three went down. “Was that the only time?”

“Dated kinda. Well, fooled around with other girls. There was one in the first year of high school and one in my third year. And one when I was twenty-one, so about five years now since I was with anyone. I never really went out with anyone, though.”

“So you're basically my great senpai.”

“Only when it comes to liking girls. Even though I'm older than you, I'm about to start all over as a voice actress.”

“You did say you were going to go home if you didn't land a big role soon and get married. Were you just putting on faces to not appear weird?”

“Pretty much. Imagine sitting out there, drinking with someone and she's spilling the beans about being gay. That 'd be super awkward. Makes me wonder though of Chi-sama and Sonou-san already had a thing going back then.”

“I met Sonou at work yesterday and she behaved like there was absolutely nothing wrong.”

“I guess that's a real pro's power. You can do that too, right?”

“Well, pretty much.”

“Brandy Daisy please.”

“You got a figure of me wearing that swimsuit from Okinawa in your room.”

Koto froze for a moment. “W-Well, yeah.”

“You liked that thing?”

“Don't misunderstand me but you'll be hard pressed to find any woman out there that wouldn't. You are really hot, Kazuha-sama.”

“At least something good came out of that then.”

“I'm surprised you even let them make a figure like that.”

“Soju, neat, double.”

“You just had three vodka, so maybe-”

“It was in the contract. Because it was packaged into the bluray deal, they had the right to make deriving merchandise from the bonus material.”

“O-Oh.” Koto was glad her brandy was served and she took a sip. The liquid burned in her mouth and her throat with a pleasant intensity. “Are you upset that I own the figure?”

“That would be silly. You saw me wear it in person. Come to think of it, were you turned on by that?”

“I was in working mode and I take care not to be obvious about my preference. And I figured, if you noticed me staring and I had to explain myself, that 'd end pretty badly for me.”

“I thought you looked quite good in yours.”

“E-Eh, is that so? You thought I looked good.” Koto took a nervous sip and hoped she'd be drunk enough soon that liquid courage took over entirely.

“You still look good now.” Kazuha got her Soju and emptied half the glass in one go and her face turned pure red and she coughed twice. Her vision was distorted for a second.

“In this? But I'm just wearing jeans, a shirt and got a jacket wrapped around my waist.”

“I just told ya that ye look good.”

Koto reached for Kazuha's Soju and put it a little farther in front of her. “Okay, let's slow down on the alcohol for a moment.”

“Ugh, I'm sorry. I get real carried away real quickly.” Kazuha grabbed Koto's hand as she pulled back after shoving Kazuha's Soju. “Any strange things you're into?”

 _That's **something** to ask while holding my hand_. “Sorry, I'm boring.”

“You ever gone all the way with a girl then?”

“No. The closest I got was…” Koto blushed and hammered down the rest of her cocktail. “Scotch and some caramel popcorn.” _I'm glad she picked a good bar and that I checked the menu earlier._

“The closest you got?” Kazuha forced her fingers between Koto's and kept her hand on the table, right between them.

“U-Using my fingers to make her come. I never got to be on the receiving end, though.” _This is a thousand times more embarrassing to say out loud than I thought!_

“These fingers?” Using her own fingers to rub the sides of Koto's, Kazuha grabbed her Soju and emptied the rest of the glass. “Same as her.”

“Kazuha-sama, I know you like to get drunk but… could you slow down a little? You don't have to match my pace. I need a bit more to get a buzz than you do.”

“You sayin' I ain't good at drinkin', huh?!” Kazuha burst out and immediately looked down. “'n don't call me -sama 'nymore. What woman calls her younger girlfriend -sama 'nyway?”

“I talked to Gojou at Numpro and he said I should at least wait until I am done with my current series. So it'll be at least another six weeks before I can switch agencies; more if I get that role with Eromanga-sensei.”

“Saying _Ero_ when ya on a date… you lewd girl.”

“Kazuha, I can't tell if you're joking or not when you're drunk!”

“I'm joking of course, stupid.” Squeezing Koto's hand, Kazuha reached for her phone inside the bag that was on the table in front of her. “Smile.”

Koto only managed a surprised look when Kazuha suddenly shot a selfie of herself holding hands with her new girlfriend. “Now I can see you every day.”

“I'm really easy to replace, ain't I?”

“Supplemental material. Like a BD info booklet.”

“I can't tell if that's rude or nice!” Koto laughed softly and immediately reached for the scotch that was placed in front of her. The smell was quite strong and the color indicated that it was a decent kind; not expensive but decent.

“I don't wanna go home alone tonight.” Kazuha grabbed her scotch as well, then put it down and instead got some of the caramel popcorn that was placed between them seconds after the scotch. “I don't mean it like that. I got a big bed, and I sleep like a rock when I'm drunk.”

 _My head probably would 'a exploded if she didn't say that at the end._ Slowly nipping on the scotch, Koto felt hot inside, even more so than usual when she drunk alcohol. “I don't have work tomorrow, so I can take you to your place.”

“You don't wanna come?”

“I coming.”

“I never did anythin' with anyone.” Getting a bit too wild with her own scotch, Kazuha started coughing and coughing until a glass of water was provided that Koto hurriedly ordered. “That's… super strong.”

“Scotch is one of the strongest things we can get here. Other than vodka, but we don't drink vodka out of big glasses like that. You gotta drink it really slowly.”

Kazuha looked right at Koto and then snatched her new partner's glass from her hand, taking a tiny sip, leaving faint lipstick marks on the glass. She didn't usually put on make up but she wanted to be pretty for tonight.

“Yes, like that.” Koto smiled and reached for the caramel popcorn.

Kazuha watched Koto eat with great intensity, focusing on just her lips. _I ain't ever done anythin'._ “Koto.”

Looking at Kazuha because she called her name, Koto's mind was wiped blank in an instant. Two supremely soft lips, crudely pressed against her own, amateurish and full of child-like curiosity. _I'm kissing Kazuha-sama!_ The realization hit Koto like a speeding car. Before she could make up her mind on whether to respond or not, Kazuha pulled away, leaving Koto both excited and disappointed.

“You taste like scotch.”

“I-I can do better than that. You just caught me off guard!”

“Later.” Letting go of Koto's hand, Kazuha swayed a little in her chair and reached for the caramel popcorn. “This is delicious.”

“Do you really want me to come back with you tonight?”

“You don't wanna come?”

“I do! But… is your agent not gonna be mad?”

“Don't care.”

“I'm coming then.”

“I like the sound of your voice.”

“T-Thanks?”

“I don't like those high pitches voices like Kugayama, Sonou or Karasuma. Yours is better. Smooth. Like this.” Holding up what was left of her scotch inside the glass, Kazuha had a single hiccup.

“Okay, maybe you should really slow down on the alcohol.” Taking the scotch glass from Kazuha, Koto felt like starting off with vodka shots was a big mistake.

“Are ye my mom?!” Kazuha reached for her glass but gave up when Koto emptied it. “That was mine!”

“Can I get some water for her?”

“Don't treat me like I'm not in control of myself when I'm drunk.” Kazuha spoke surprisingly clean words, without slurring. “I get drunk to let loose and relax… doesn't mean I don't know what I'm doing.”

“I just want to keep your company for a while longer.”

“I'm not a lightweight!”

“Nobody said that.” Koto smiled. “Drink some water, eat some popcorn, you'll be able to drink more later.”

“Buzzkill.”

“How did things work out with your parents when you went back home with Tras- I mean Kuzu P?”

“I don't wanna talk about my parents or that idiot.” Grabbing Koto's hand again, Kazuha played with her fingers, sliding her own against the insides of Koto's. “You have pretty hands, too.”

“You think?” Koto looked a little smug. “Yours are a lot prettier.” _This kind of small talk… it's not bad_.

“Do you sleep nude?”

“H-Huh?!” Koto quickly focused her attention elsewhere. _What is she asking?! Do her inhibitions just fly away when she's drunk?_ “Of course not!”

“Hm… I wouldn't mind.”

“D-Do you sleep in the nude?”

“No. You want me to?”

“Maybe… in a few months.” Koto had a mental image, a fantasy, of the naked Kazuha and it was doing things to her. “You **really** become open about all kinda stuff after some stiff drinks, Kazuha-sama.”

“I told you! No more -sama!”

“My bad, my bad.”

“Say my name. Normally.”

“Kazuha.”

“Again.”

“You're making it weird.”

“You're weird.”

“If I am weird, then you're weird for liking me.”

“Who said I like you?”

“Ah… I guess that's right.”

“Did I scare you?” Kazuha leaned against the bar desk and grinned. “Don't worry, I do like you.”

“You're like a different person when you get drunk.”

“Not different, just not the same.”

“That's the same as different.”

“Shochu! One neat, one oyuwari!”

“Kazuha, you really shouldn't-”

“I know it's our first date 'n everythin', but… I'm kinda buzzed. I wanna drink a bit more and then go home.”

 _Yeah, that's my fault, kinda. Next time I am starting with wine, not vodka._ “I guess that's kind of what our dates will be like. Go to a bar, drink and go home.”

“You must think I'm a terrible date.”

“I actually like it. I don't think I can afford going on dates often though.”

“I'm payin'! I don't really do anythin' with the money I make workin' my butt off.”

“As the older girl, this makes me kind of embarrassed.”

“So, you wanna pay?”

 _I don't think I could pay for both of us without taking up another part-time job on the side._ “No, I'm good.” _I'm not gonna pretend to be someone I'm not. I'm poor and that's that._

“This ain't how dates are 'posed to go...” Kazuha had another hiccup and felt embarrassed.

“What's normal, going out for something to eat and watch a movie after? That doesn't sound like either of us.”

“True dat.” Sitting back up, swaying just a little bit from side to side, so little that it was not noticeable to the casual observer, Kazuha grabbed her shochu, the neat one, and downed it in one shot.

 _What a waste…_ Koto thought. _I need to show her that a good drink can be enjoyed, too. It's not just for getting drunk._ “You mind?” Koto reached for the shochu oyuwari; cooled shochu.

“Half!”

“Yes, yes.” _I really do get the feeling I'm the older one here. She's usually so composed that I feel like the younger one because I kinda have a light personality, but when she's drunk she kinda feels like I'm the serious, calm one_. Taking just a sip, Koto could really appreciate the way the shochu had been served and the quality itself. _I don't get to taste something this good often_.

Putting the glass down, Koto looked back at Kazuha and found her face down on the bar, mumbling. _Oh my… I'm not surprised with how quickly she hammered down all those drinks_. “Kazuha.” _I almost said -sama_. “Should we head back?” _Before I have to carry you_.

Kazuha was quiet for a full minute and Koto thought she had fallen asleep. But then, an answer in the form of a drunken nod. “Hm.”

A bill was discreetly placed in front of Koto, who took the liberty of taking Kazuha's bag and finding her wallet. She felt a little bit woozy herself but could stand just fine. “Kazuha, give me your arm.” _I'm glad we're about the same height. If Sonou or Yae had to carry her, that would be pretty funny_.

One arm around Koto's shoulder, Kazuha was wobbly but still had enough presence to feel embarrassed. “Guess I'm a lightweight after all.”

“You just need to find a better pace. Chugging drinks like that- you didn't drink that hastily when we were in Okinawa.” _You did get pretty drunk pretty quickly there too, though._

“Ya gonna laugh.”

“No.” _I don't know about what_.

“I got nervous.”

“I was nervous too!”

“But ya ain't the one bein' all drunk 'n bein' carried!”

“I gotta be better at somethin' or I ain't got a leg to stand on!”

“What's that? Hilarious.” Kazuha broke out in laughter and the two women earned a few strange looks from the few people that passed by them. “Ah I'm sorry, my Yamagata dialect always' comes through 'n stuff.”

“I think it's cute.”

“How?”

“Hm...” Koto thought about it for a few steps and finally let Kazuha sit down on a bench while she called a taxi. There was no way they could **walk** all the way to Kazuha's place. “It makes you more approachable? And it's like… that secret side of yours that makes you be all embarrassed, and that's just naturally cute. Because you're so mature?”

“I ain't the mature one.” Kazuha felt like a battering ram was hitting her. The fresh air was giving the alcohol a real kick now. _I ain't gonna be sick, I ain't gonna… be sick.._ Kazuha felt the world turn on her. _I might have… gotten a lil' carried away…Regret and hindsight… are twenty-twenty._

“Kazuha-sama, the taxi's here.” Koto took her girlfriend's hand and helped her get back up.

“I told you-”

“Looks like we both have some things to work on.”

=== A Storm in Kansai ===

“Which one is it?” Koto looked at the nearly dozen keys that Kazuha had on her key ring.

“Short one.” Kazuha felt like the darkness of the night was closing in on her; like she was about to pass out. _I drunk too much._

The blue haired girl was still leaning against Koto while the girl opened the door to her flat. Barely open, Kazuha stumbled inside without Koto, turned around with a large arc and nearly fell on her butt near the entrance, taking off her shoes. No matter **how** drunk she got, she wouldn't make someone else handle her. Kicking her blue high heels off, Koto had been impressed how well she could walk in those, Kazuha quickly walked inside, supporting herself on the wall and promptly crashing onto her bed. The second she was comfortable, the lights went out.

“She really needs to pace herself better.” Koto closed the door behind her and took off her own shoes, which were just the usual pair of sneakers; she had been strangely out of place at that bar, especially next to Kazuha. Walking over to the bed, Koto took off just her jacket and watched the sleeping drunk with a smile. Pinching together the hair at the base of her head, Koto took off the hair tie that created the large ponytail. _She'll have knots in her hair if she keeps it together like that. Been there and done that._ Looking at the dress that Kazuha wore, nothing **too** fancy and not skimpy in any way, Koto took a deep breath, then another. Rolling the girl on her back, Koto slowly pulled the dress up, half looking away and half glancing at the spots she otherwise didn't get to see. Pulling the dress over Kazuha's head and putting it on the nearby couch, Koto quickly pulled the white blanket over her sleeping princess.

Sitting on the couch, Koto thought about maybe just crashing there. _Sleeping in the same bed as her after one date is a little… But I can't exactly go looking through her stuff for an extra blanket or something. If I had known I'd be sleeping on a couch, I would have gotten a lot more of a buzz- hm?_ Spying something brown and bottle-shaped from the couch, Koto procured the object of interest from right under Kazuha's bed. _She keeps a bottle of_ _brandy under her bed?_ Opening up the bottle and sniffing the drink, Koto was not too happy with the quality. _This smells like supermarket brandy._

 _But it's gonna keep me warm_. Sitting back down on the couch, Koto drank right out of the bottle and it filled her insides with fire. _This is strong stuff, though…_ Reading the label, it was 60% alcohol, the strongest brandy got.

 _I guess this isn't such a bad first date. I could definitely imagine ways it could have gone worse. But… for how much I obsessed over Kazuha-sama… it's strange, I'm not all that excited_. Taking a large sip from the bottle, Koto felt the alcohol go to her head. _I guess when you get older you're more realistic about things… hey! Who are you calling almost thirty!_? Hitting the bottle again, Koto laid down, using both of the pillows together as a head rest. Looking to the side, at Kazuha, Koto was happy with her lot. _I guess this is the first good thing that Chi-sama has been responsible for all her life_ , was the last thing Koto thought before she put the bottle down and her eyes shut for the night.

=== There was a Storm in Kansai once ===


End file.
